Connections: Redux
by EverythingYouDoIsABalloon
Summary: What ties everyone together? A connection. Or, rather, a dog name Sable?
1. And so Yukinoshita Yukino starts her day

And so Yukinoshita Yukino starts her day

Yukinoshita Haruno is pretty good at fixing and tidying stuff up. Awfully fantastic when it comes to breaking stuff, too.

Standing in a moderately sized apartment living room owned by her younger sister, she's doing the former. Fixing and tidying stuff up. Not as in cleaning and sweeping the floor.

Dust on the shoulder of her beloved younger sister's school uniform? Nothing a few swipes can't fix, right? Doing so raises a response from her beloved, Yukinoshita Yukino.

"Nee-san?"

Haruno hummed, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing your uniform?" Haruno still swiping and patting at her younger sister's shoulder like a mother would her child.

"Why?"

"Because there's dirt on you shoulder? Thought I could help" She says, "What kind of an older sister would I be if- "

"Yes, I understand Nee-san. Thank you" Yukino with squinted eyes.

 _"Rude",_ thought Haruno, " _Cutting me off like that",_ with a pout.

Hmm. Squinted eyes… blue, cold, ice-y eyes. Yukinoshita Yuknio is known for these cold eyes. Eyes that can send a chill down your spine. A wicked glare. Eyes that can convey such a strong sense of _hatred_ and _disappointment_.

Haruno's the same. Able to pull off cold stares is her specialty. She's even able to do it with a smile, too. Like a creature able to change shape and form, she can turn, in a matter of seconds, from a happy-go-lucky girl, to one with a malicious ulterior motive. But Yukinoshita's eyes weren't always like this. A childhood incident. Middle School. Class [Unknown]. A certain incident regarding the foul mouthing of a classmate of hers.

Female classmates had been jealous of Yukinoshita Yukino. Who wouldn't? The girls wanted her beauty. The boys wanted a chance to hold her hand give her a peck on the cheek. The second daughter of the esteemed Yukinoshita family. A family of fortune and status. The toppest of tops. Getting in bed with them was akin to winning the lottery and then some. Countless of possible partners were presented to the Yukinoshita sisters at parties full of fake people and even faker smiles. Every time, the two girls would deny their possible partners, always at the disappointment of their mother.

These girls, the jealous ones, wrote some nasty things on the chalkboard up front before school had started and when no one was looking. Things like _"Bitch", "Cunt", "[Name] shoulda been aborted", "Do the entire world a favor and go commit suicide, [Name]"_. They directed these things to a quiet girl who sat next to the window by the name of _[Unknown]_ , a girl whom Yukinoshita was acquainted with, " _We're friends",_ the quiet girl once sed.

But that relationship changed that day. One of many changed by these jealous young girls with cold hearts, girls ready to ruin another's life to up their own. And Yukinoshita saw that. Realized what was happening, _"These girls must have set me up"_ , she thought.

 _"It was her!", "Yukinoshita did it!", "She wrote all that mean stuff on the board about [Name]!",_ were things that the girls spit out of their mouths. Faceless girls with no personality.

Then, as if God had shone a light in the classroom via a window, Hayama Hayato, the school's Prince Charming, the one all the girls wanted to get with and the one all the guys strived to be, came and joined in. A "friend" of Yukinoshita's.

 _"Why did you do that Yukino?"_ He asked.

 _"Of course",_ Yukino thought.

 _"I did no such thing Hayato-kun, those girls are lying"_ Yukinoshita calmly, _"You know I would never do such a thing, yes?"_

Hayama looked at her, _"There's no need to do this, Yukino. Just confess and everything will be all right,"_ , with a smile, _"we'll forgive you."_

Yukinoshita's eyes widened a tad at this, _"I see",_ she thought. Wry smile adorning her face, her eyes that were so full of life morphed into showing pure hatred and disappointment.

 _"It seems we are done, Hayama-kun"_ Addressing him with by his last name while the jealous girls whispered about this and that and while the quiet girl cried softly as a few girls comforted her, with one girl in particular, a girl with blonde drilly hair and pretty green eyes, glaring at Yukinoshita.

Hayama twitched a bit, but continued smiling. Something he's still doing to this day. That stupid smile on his stupid face. Stupid, indeed. A smile that sez _"I'm too much of a pussy to do anything, so I'll just smile and hope for the best."_ , a thousand watt smile that Yukinoshita finds disgusting and a smile that most girls find charming. A smile that can send most girls into whispering giggles, send the guys into an admirable and envious state of mind.

This incident, more or less, caused Yukinoshita to obtain a wicked case of "Resting Bitch Face", as Haruno sez, making her even more harder to approach. Not that Yukinoshita really cares, _"That is quite okay with me",_ she once sed to Haruno.

"And done!" Haruno with a smile, "Your uniform's all good to go."

Yukinoshita, being the robot she is, asked, "Mind if we go now? Would rather not be late on the first day of school, if possible Nee-san"

Haruno waved for her to go, "Yeah, sure. 'Course, anything for you, Yukino-chan ~"

Yukinoshita glanced back, "Right…"

Walking all stiff, Yuknoshita got to the door, twisted the knob, and held it open for Haruno to pass through. "Aw, how sweet of you. Thanks, Yukino-chan! ~" Haruno in a sweet tone.

Yukinoshita simply nodded and walked out after Haruno, following her, watching her figure sway back and forth, her walk both exuding confidence and sultriness as the pair ended up at the elevator. Calling the elevator, Haruno hummed while Yukinoshita stared ahead. The door opened and the pair walked in.

With the Muzak playing, Haruno asked, "Hey, Yukino-chan? What do you plan to do with Hayato-kun?"

Yukinoshita looked at Haruno, noticed a mischievous glint, and said, "Nothing."

Oh really? Haruno thought for a moment and asked, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"You don't plan to do anything about Hayato-kun? You sure? I talked to Hayato-kun and he sed he'd like to repair what was broken. No?"

"No. I don't want anything to do with Hayama-kun" Yukinoshita staring ahead.

Damn boring Muzak, they both thought. Awkwardness engulfed them like flames would a pizza in a pizza oven.

Haruno asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why do you care Nee-san? Planning something?"

Haruno, hurt (not really), " _Me?_ Planning something? I would ne- "

"Don't act all cute and innocent with me Nee-san, I know how you are" Yukinoshita as the door opened.

"Boo!" Haruno with a thumbs down, walking after her younger sister, and said, "You're no fun Yukino-chan"

Yukinoshita hummed in response.

The pair walked in silence as they made their way to their chauffeur, a man in his 40s who'd been the Yukinoshita family's driver for nearly twenty years. A man who watched both the sisters grow up to the beautiful women they are today.

The sisters stepped inside the black luxury vehicle as the chauffeur held open the door for the two, earning a quiet thanks.

Unfortunately, Yukinoshita actually did end up being late for school. It wasn't Haruno's fault, however. Guess you could say it was Yuigahama's fault. This well-endowed girl who was too busy ogling at a young man on a bike, to notice her dog, Sable, gaining freedom from his leash and heading on into traffic.

This dog, Sable, ended up becoming, in a way, a bane to a certain someone's existence. Actually, you could say he was what brought everyone together.

A connection.

* * *

 **DON'T SKIP THIS, PLEASE: Hey. So, I'm rewriting most of my stories. I'm starting with Connections and will be working on this till it's done. It still retains its semi-nonlinear style. I'll be sure to say WHEN chapters take place, as to not confuse readers. I'll update my other three stories (Supernatural one, Sagami one and Serial Killer one) eventually. For those who've never read my other stuff before, I'm creating my own timeline and for those who've read my stories, hopefully this is different enough. So, obviously, I'll be taking some liberties with the original canon. Such as Miura's dad being Hikigaya's doctor. Tobe's mom being a nurse and so on. Hope you all enjoy.**


	2. Haruno sees something interesting

**A/N: This beginning takes place before the first chapter, but leads to after the car accident. Also, this chapter is a bit boring, I realize. I'm sorry. Regardless, enjoy.**

* * *

Haruno sees something interesting

Speaking of words that start with the letter "C", Haruno loves coffee. It's like her ambrosia. She can't go a day without some of that sugary goodness. Awful sweetooth, she is. But she sometimes has coffee without anything in it. Usually on bad days when she had to deal with her parent's nagging, mainly her mother's nagging, and with other things a college student studying the sciences with way too much free time duz.

It was when she woke up that she usually had a cup of coffee. Coffee made with this expensive-ass coffee machine her father had bought for her one day out of the blue, as if to apologize for something he did or was going to do. She liked it, however, but didn't really know how to use it. She just followed the instructions, and, unlike her usual ways, didn't poke or prod at the machine.

She's usually poking and prodding at things like a kid with a stick and a tendency to poke and prod at things. _"You're too nosy",_ Yukinoshita usually sez. _"Yeah? Well you're not nosy enough"_ , Haruno would say.

Most days she puts in some creamer and a few cubes of sugar, often popping one or two sugar cubes like pills in her mouth, as she went to her bed near the giant window providing a view of the wonderful city of Chiba.

5AM, she usually duz this. Looking out grants the view of a purply sky, grey buildings and the lights of street-lights and head-lights of cars zooming down the street at well over the speed limit. The occasional person taking an early morning jog with music blasting in their ears, usually a shitty pop song that's popular among the youth.

She'd sip her cup of coffee until it was finished. When done, she'd go to the bathroom and twist the shower faucet and put her hand under the water till it's nice and warm. Getting naked she'd do the usual. Squeeze out some apple scented body wash onto a washcloth and rub her body, a fruity scent filling the shower. A body, she knows, that's desired by both men and women alike. Like Yukinoshita, girls wanted her beauty. Men and some women wanted her for her body, to be able to touch and kiss her. Of course, she rejected all advanced and is fairly inexperienced when it comes to the opposite sex, save for a few experimental kisses with friends of hers while in High School. Use some strawberry scented conditioner, skipping shampoo as she was following the no shampoo trend to test it out.

Yadda, yadda, yadda, she did the usual morning routines the average person did. Nothing special here.

She continued on with her day, went to Yukino-chan's apartment, which was given to her by their father, and poked and prodded, as usual, into her personal life.

Getting into their chauffer's car, the pair sat in silence as they each looked out the window to spy something interesting with their little eyes.

They both saw the same thing. A young man, no older that Yukinoshita, probably, riding a bike. The hair on his head flowing back a bit to reveal a pair of awfully suspicious looking eyes. Eyes, Yukinoshita thought, that were full of lecherous intent, ready to undress the nearest woman with said eyes. Eyes, the pair thought, that looked like that of a dead fish. Interesting.

Yukinoshita noticed the eyes resembled that of Pan-san the Panda, a cute, fluffy panda that she had an obsession with. She also noticed the Sobu High uniform that covered his body. However, unlike Pan-san the Panda's eyes, this young man's eyes held a sense of rottenness. A feeling the two noticed, that this young man had dealt with things in the past.

The two observed the young man, who, to their surprise, jumped off his bike and into the way of their chauffer's car, hitting him. Did a bone break? Most likely, considering the speed they were going at and the position he was hit in.

The chauffer opened the door and checked on the young man. Haruno did the same, telling Yukinoshita to stay inside, as she saw a cute little puppy escape the young man's clutches and run up to a pretty young girl with brownish-orange hair in a running get-up. The pretty young girl caught the puppy and knelt down, as if to pray, and looked, in horror, at the young man lying unconscious on the ground with, what Haruno assumed, a broken leg.

Haruno called for an ambulance, volunteered to stay with the young man, who was quietly mumbling, _"MAX, I need some MAX…"_ and ordered the chauffer to take Yukinoshita to school and to notify them of the situation at hand. Yukinoshita was driven to school while Haruno stayed with the young man. The pretty young girl was comforted by a pair of three students, all wearing Sobu High uniforms. Haruno recognized one. Hayama Hayato was among them, along with Miura Yumiko and another person holding a phone horizontally.

After a while, she was sitting in the back of an ambulance, after telling the paramedics she knew the young man on the ground, and was staring at him. _"Such interesting eyes.",_ she thought.

Arriving at the hospital, she waited in a chair when a cute nurse came out and told her of the news. "Broken femur and a concussion, he'll have to stay here for a few weeks. Probably two, the doctor hazarded" The cute nurse said.

"Thank you, Misses, uh?" Haruno with a smile looking for a nametag, "Tobe"

"Of course, and you are Mr. Hikigaya's…?"

Hikigaya? So that's his name?

"Girlfriend" Haruno with confidence.

"I see" The cute nurse with an odd stare, _"She likes them young, huh?"_ She thought.

"Well, you may check up on him." She continued, "He's sleeping, however, and won't wake for a few more hours. If you must, you can leave and we'll take good care of him." The cute nurse rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, of course." Haruno noticing a blonde man with a phone near his ear walking out of the room and heading in an opposite direction without catching his face.

The cute nurse left and Haruno waltz inside the room. Bright and smells like cleaning spray. Hikigaya was resting on the bed, his leg in a cast, with a steady heartbeat showing on the monitor and a few wires in his skin sending whatever medicine into his body.

Haruno pulled up a chair and sat next to him. Hikigaya? _Hi-ki-_ gaya. Hiki- _ga-ya_. She repeated his name a few times.

Hmm. _"Why did I say he was my boyfriend?",_ she thought after she stayed there looking at Hikigaya. Heading out the door to get some Hospital cafeteria coffee, she walked to the nearest elevator

"Why _did_ I say he's my boyfriend?" Haruno again, aloud in the elevator.


	3. Stupid Onii-chan

**A/N: This chapter takes place after the ending of the second chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Stupid Onii-chan

Hikigaya Komachi, an awfully cute middle-school girl with a toothy grin, would've loved to hear that her brother had a girlfriend.

You see, she's very worried about him. _"Onii-chan, you're going to grow and die all alone if you don't get a girlfriend."_ She once sed to her older brother, the fish-eyed shit laying in a hospital bed with a broken leg.

He'd say, _"Oh, my dear little Komachi, who sez I need a girlfriend? I don't need a girlfriend when I have you"_.

 _"Ew. You seriously gotta stop with the Sister-Complex, Onii-chan. It's creepy. It's gross. And it's creepy. Unless…",_ a mischievous glint in her eye, _"onii-chan likes guys and wants a_ _ **boyfriend**_ _not girlfriend."_

Urk. _"Surely you jest, right?"_

 _"Nope"_ Komachi in a thinking pose, _"I mean, every girl you've ever asked out- or even talked to- rejected you. Maybe you figured you'd have better luck playing for the other team?"_

 _"I-No, not possible. I don't have anything against same-sex-relationships, but I'm not attracted to guys. So no chance, sorry"_

 _"Sure about that, Onii-chan? What if a young boy who looks like a girl comes along? I could see you having mixed feelings about him"_

 _"A who? Nevermind that Komachi, I don't feel like talking about this right now"_

Komachi smiled at the memories she had talking to her older bro among the tears streaming down her face and with snot coming out her nose.

Here she is, face full of tears and snot, sitting in the soapy smelling waiting room, her mother at the front desk asking about her son.

"Hikigaya, Hikigaya Hachiman?" Her mother asked the nurse.

"Yes, um, room…" Looking at a clipboard, "Room 312"

"Thank you" A sincere smile.

Turning around, her Mom called out to her, "Komachi. Old man. Come"

Komachi ran up, tears and snot still running all over her face. Her old man came up, eyes same as his son but even deader, too, tissue in hand as he calmed his daughter down. Blowing her nose, Komachi followed the two to an elevator. Waiting there, she couldn't help but hear the clicking and clacking of shoes of the various nurses walking about, eyes tired and with clipboards and stuff in their hands.

 _"Annoying"_ She thought.

Clicks and clacks reminded her of days spent sitting in a chair doing nothing while tapping her fingers waiting for her older brother to return home from school. _"Stupid slowpoke. Stupid Onii-chan"_ She would huff aloud.

The elevator door opened. Occupied, Komachi and Co. looked at the woman inside the elevator. _"Wow, she's beautiful"_ Komachi in appreciation. And it's true, the woman inside the elevator being Yukinohsita Haruno who had noticed Komachi's father's eyes. _"Same as Hikigaya?"_ Haruno, thought. An obsession, she realized, was beginning to form.

"Ah, excuse me" Haruno to the trio.

"Of course," Komachi's Mom moving to the side, "Have a nice day"

"Mm. You all have a wonderful day too" Haruno making pleasantries.

Haruno walked past the trio, smiling at Komachi, noticing the girl's signs of crying. _"What a cutie. Hope she's all right",_ she thought.

The trio walked in the elevator, Mom pressing a button to go to the third floor, and waited with the elevator's signature Muzak playing in the background.

Elevator's door opening, the three walked out and searched for door 312. Finding it, Mom, who's usually the one in charge, peeks through the little window. Seeing a blonde man looking at a clipboard and her son lying in bed, she opens the door, immediately going to Hikigaya.

"Oh, my son" She said.

Komachi followed and stood near her older bro, looking at him with an angled head and teary eyes. Old man stood at the end of the bed, looking at his son with a folded sweater in his hands.

"You all must be Hikigaya's family, yes?" The blonde man said.

"Yes," Hikigaya's mom extending her hand, "I'm his mother, she's his younger sister and he's his father"

The blonde man shook Hikigaya's mom's hand, shaking old man's hand and smiling sincerely at Komachi.

"I'm Dr. Miura, your son's doctor" He said.

"Please, Dr. Miura, how's my son. Are his injuries bad? How much will I have to pay?" Old man Hikigya said.

Dr. Miura, clearing his throat, said, "Your son is doing just fine, Mr. Hikigaya. He suffered a broken femur and has a slight concussion, should be out of the Hospital within two weeks or so. And your insurance should cover it."

"I see," Mom sighing some relief, "Two weeks? That'll mean he'll miss the beginning of school and then some." The last part more to herself.

"Yes" Dr. Miura said, "You'll have to make some arrangments with the school. Sobu, yes?"

"Sobu? Yes, my son made it into the school, why?" Mom said.

"I thought I recognized his uniform. My daughter just started today as well. Was at the scene with your son, sed he jumped in the way of a car to save a puppy? Least, that's what her text sez. Corraborated with other sources, too." He finished.

"Ah, I see." Mom looking at her son, "A broken leg and a concussion and two weeks of missed school, all for a dog? Can't say that's fair, but at least my son acted"

"Yes," Dr. Miura started, "If it isn't too much to ask, I'd like to invite you four to my house for dinner. You son, to be honest, interests me. I would love to have a talk with him and you all, would also like to introduce him to my daughter. Feel as if the two may get along?"

"Dinner?" Old man said, "For free? We'll be there"

Dr. Miura laughed at the old man's honest enthusiasm for food, "Free food is free food, eh?" He looked at Mom, "Is that alright, Ms. Hikigaya?"

"Yes," Mom pinching her nose, "My husband's love for free food is a powerful thing. So yes, we'll be there."

"Perfect," Dr. Miura writing down his information on a pad of paper, "Here's my information. I think it'd be best to have this a bit after Hikigaya is healed, a week after he's released should suffice, yes?"

"Yes, that's alright" Mom taking the pad, looking at it for a second and folding it neatly to be put in her purse.

All the meanwhile, Komachi had been too busy affectionaly stroking her older bro's face. _"So he saved a puppy? And it cost him a broken leg?"_ She thought, _"I guess I wouldn't put it pass him to do something like this"_

She leant over and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Her family and Dr. Miura noticed this, and, as if sweetness filled the air due to the innocent little girl's action, they smiled.

 _"Maybe this incident will bring the family together?"_ Mom thought, smiling at her daughter, _"Our family relationship hasn't been all that great."_


	4. Miura Yumiko already hates him

**A/N: Takes place on Hikigaya's first day of school. So about two weeks after the initial car accident. Also, there are no outright pairings in this story. Some hints, sure, but no pairing. As of now, at least. Things may change if I wan't to add something. Next chapter should come by the end of they week, maybe? Either way, enjoy.**

* * *

Miura Yumiko already hates him

Hikigaya's mom is right. The Hikigaya's family relationship isn't as strong as it used to be. Before, when Hikigaya and Komachi were younger, things were alright. Mom and Old man were around their kids, they could come to their need when they called. Mom made breakfast, lunch and dinner. Old man would play some video games with the two while Mom was busy cooking. Everyone was having a grand old time. They seemed like an actual family, sitting together at the dinner table talking about how their days went.

But things change, unfortunately. Mom and Old man had to be called into their jobs more and more. _"Corporate Slaves"_ , as Hikigaya always sez. By the time Komachi started Middle School, Mom and Old man were barely home. Busy working even busier sleeping from all those long nights at their jobs working overtime. They simply had no time to be with their kids. They couldn't ask for time as their bosses would get mad, so they kept working. A mistake they realized they made.

Komachi noticed this and began to become depressed. Every single day she would come home to an empty house. Those days where Mom and Old Man would welcome her home were gone. It got to the point where she ran away from home for a day. Seeing this, Hikigaya took action. Decided to come home earlier than usual from school, that way, Komachi wouldn't come home only to be welcomed by an empty house save for Kamakura who'd be too busy doing nothing.

The two became even more entwined than before. Something akin to a banter like relationship was formed, the two duking it out in a playful and affectionate way. The two confided in each other. Hikigaya may seem like an unlikable prick with a rotten view of the world on the outside, but on the inside, and when with Komachi, he turns into a caring and loving older bro with a sometimes creepy Sister Complex, but nevertheless holding a big heart.

Miura was in the same boat. Somewhat. Her father, Dr. Miura, was gone quite a bit, too. Her mother is completely out of the picture. Left when she was just a child. Miura doesn't really care for her, however. She saw a picture of her and she didn't strike her as her mother. She didn't look anything like her mother. Bearing more resemblance to her father, blonde hair, fair skin and green eyes, Miura thought the Nanny her father employed was her own mother for most of her childhood. She still considers her Nanny a mother-like figure. Dr. Miura, however, strives to make an effort to be home more often, as the Nanny moved out a while ago. Miura often visits her every week, as she's not too far from where she lives.

Here Miura is, talking with her father, about one of his patients.

"I think it's a good idea" Dr. Miura reading the paper.

"Why? You've never done this with other patients, why invite him?"

"I thought it'd be a good idea for the two of you to get to know each other? Besides, you two go to the same school. Same class even. So, I'm asking you to invite him"

"But didn't you already invite his family?" Miura making hand gestures, "What'd be the point?"

"Yes, but I'd like you to invite him personally. You can do that, right? Not like you're too chicken to do it?" Dr. Miura with a smirk.

Miura, flushed, said, "I'm not a chicken! This is Miura Yumiko you're talking to," She said like a child, "I'm not afraid of anything"

"Oh yeah?" Her father asked, "Then why are you so against inviting Hikigaya?"

Miura, looking down and in a soft voice, said, "It's not like I'm _against_ it or anything, just…" She trailed off.

Dr. Miura putting down the paper, "You have a reputation to keep? I know how popular you are, Yumiko. You can make a name for yourself in only a matter of days. The Queen Bee, huh?"

Miura watching him silently, "I just…"

"Miura, listen. You're still young, so I don't expect you to fully understand, but sooner or later, you'll come to realize that popularity isn't all that important. Who gives a shit, right?" Dr. Miura said.

"I guess so" Miura looking at the ground.

"Think you can do it?"

Miura looked up, proud almost, "Yes. A Miura never backs down. They aren't afraid of anything"

Dr. Miura smiled, "That's what I'm talking about"

Apparently, it's not entirely true. As Miura is currently standing behind a wall like a creep, her heart beating and her breath all ragged.

 _"C'mon! You're a Miura, you can do this. This guy's nothing, while I'm at the top. I shouldn't get all tense around him, no"_

Looking pass the wall, she takes a peek at a slouched back. Hikigaya Hachiman, sitting on the steps under some stairs, looking out into the tennis courts with a drink in hand. MAX COFFEE, she noticed.

 _"What should I do?"_ Miura thought, maybe she could just call out to him? _"But how? Just call out to him? Just like that?"_ Answering herself.

 _"That wouldn't be creepy, no?"_ Mulling over things, _"Should I? Ah, whatever. Screw it"_

Coming out from behind the wall, her hands on her hips, cheeks a tad bit flushed, she called, no screamed out at Hikigaya, "Hey, Hikio!"

 _"Hikio? Why'd I call him Hikio?"_ She thought as the mass of flesh and bones in front of her dropped his can of MAX COFFEE.

Woopsies, butterfingers.

Looking behind him, Hikigaya glared at the girl with blonde drilly hair, _"Who's she?"_ He thought, _"And who the hell's Hikio? This girl just made me spill my can of MAX COFFEE"_

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I-"Miura as if frozen, stuttered out a single syllable.

Watching him pick up the spilt can of MAX COFFEE, she remembered the day he first showed up.

She had known about him before, via the rumors and cuz she saw the whole car accident happen. She was having a chat with Hayama Hayato and a friend of his, Tobe Kakeru. Talking about this and that, moreso this than that, with Tobe finding out Miura used to play video games, they saw the speeding car that hit Hikigaya.

Tobe, being on his phone to show Miura a game, quickly switched over to his camera, making sure to film horizontally, and recorded the whole thing. Uploading to social media, Hikigaya, then known as "The Guy Who Saved the Dog" became famous. The video circulated throughout the various High Schools and he was called a Hero. People were talking about him, from Elementary kids to middle aged women with husbands that don't fuck them anymore who resort to reading shitty romance novels.

But Hikigaya was having none of that. No, no, no. His first impression on the whole class was anything but.

Walking inside the classroom, their homeroom teacher Hiratsuka-sensei, leading in front with a flushed face, maybe she was sick? introduced Hikigaya.

 _"Hikigaya. Class. Class. Hikigaya"_ She said

 _"…"_ Hikgaya made no effort to introduce himself, _"Where should I sit?"_ He asked the flushed teacher, who pointed at an empty desk.

Miura took a good look at him. She didn't really catch what he looked like, as she was too busy comforting the brown-haired girl who owned the dog who she learned was named Sable. Yuigahama, was her name. Yuigahama ended up dying her hair a pink color, a Chinese style bun on the side of her head and a cute smile.

Tall. Skinny, but toned. Messy black hair and black eyes to ride shotgun. That was probably the most interesting part about him, other than his permanent grimace. His eyes, people around her seemed to noticed, including her, looked rotten.

Like a dead fish. Miura looked about and saw most people having a look that said, _"WTF? This is the guy who's called a hero?"_ Yuigahama, however, looked like she met her idol or something.

Her eyes had this puppy-like glint to them. She looked head-over-heels for him. Eyes gazing at him, mouth slightly agape, cheeks flushed a cute pink.

Cute. Yeah, that's an oddly fitting description of her.

But whatever the hell is in front of Miura is far from cute. Coming back to reality, Miura said, "I-I need to tell you something"

Hikigaya was looking forward, out to the tennis courts, "Well go on, I don't have all day"

 _"Yeah, right"_ Miura almost scoffed, "You know my dad, right?

"No"

"What?"

"I said 'no'. N-O. Got somethin in your ears? It must be your hair, right? All those drills making too much noise? Must sound like a construction site in your head"

Miura nearly spat at him. But no, instead she breathed in deeply and thought, _"Calm down, Miura. Just tell him and get it over with"_

"Dr. Miura? Does that name ring any bells?"

Hikigaya turned around and said, "A few, yeah. Why?"

"Well, I'm Miura Yumiko. His-"

"Daughter?" Interrupting her, "Yeah, I've heard of you before" turning back to face the tennis courts.

"Really?" Miura twiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah. That's all I heard for like two weeks. Wouldn't stop talking about you. Miura this, Miura that." Turning around to look her in the eye, "It honestly got annoying after a while"

Miura, again, getting angry, but not letting it show, "Right," through grit teeth, "anyways, I need to tell you something"

"You sed that two minutes ago, yet here you are? What is it?" Hikigaya's back facing her.

"My dad-" Hm?

Miura stopped and noticed something. Sitting atop of Hikigaya's head, is a bit of hair. An ahoge. A little tuft of hair waving back and forth in the wind. _"Huh… it's kinda… cute? I wanna touch it"_ Miura thought.

Shaking her head, she continued, "My dad invited you to come over and have dinner with us, right?"

Hikigaya hummed a yes.

"Right, well, my dad wanted me to invite you personally"

"Why?"

Why? "I dunno. My dad just told me to do this"

"Well," Hikigaya started, "There's no point to do that, really"

"Yeah, I thought so, too" Miura softly.

"So, is that it?" Hikigaya asked

"Yeah, guess so?"

…

…

"That was a waste of time"

Miura almost laughed at his comment, "Yep"

Hikigaya kept on looking at into the tennis courts. Miura noticed the silver haired boy in her class practicing down below.

Not knowing what to do, Miura slowly backed her way out of there. Walking towards a vending machine, she reached into her skirt pocket. Taking out a small purse for spare change, she grabbed a few coins.

Calling for a can of MAX COFFEE, Miura thought about why she's doing what she's doing. It's not like Miura's mean or anything. But she's not exactly nice. So, why is she getting a can of MAX COFFEE for Hikigaya?

Don't know, she answered herself.

Walking back to the steps under the stairs, she saw Hikigaya still there, his can of MAX COFFEE not there anymore.

Setting the can of MAX COFFEE behind him, carefully, she backed herself out of there.

Hikigaya ended up getting up after looking over at the tennis court, and took two steps before noticing the can of MAX COFFEE in front of him. "What's this", picking it up. Not open, droplets of water still on it.

"Well, free can of MAX COFFEE is a free can of MAX COFFEE", to himself opening the can, "Can't let it go to waste, right?"

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **AnimeLoverQ8: No outright pairing, just hints. At least for now.**

 **wildarms13: Thanks for liking my stuff :)**

 **hikigaya: Glad you're sticking round. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Predator7: More than ten, maybe? Which story?**

 **jordanlink7856: Yup, thanks for pointing that out.**

 **Fanfic Critic: Cool to know**

 **Flash Falcon: Yup, Sable connected everyone. There'll be hints to romance for Hikigaya.**

 **Lolsebca: Here you are, next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**


	5. Before the Dinner

**A/N: Turns out I'm a dirty rotten liar. Sorry for not updating, had to work on a paper for my English class and I decided make that a priority instead of working on this chapter. Hopefully you understand? Anyhow, this chapter takes place a few days after the last chapter. Also, this is the first of three parts. This chapter is 'Before the Dinner', next part is 'The Dinner' and the final part is 'After the Dinner'. They won't, however, be uploaded in that order. You'll see with the next chapter.**

* * *

Before the Dinner

Wasting food, especially free food, is like committing a crime in the Hikigaya Household. If Hikigaya ever wasted some food, his father would come and beat him viciously with a pair of jumper cables. Of course, that's not true.

But food is a big deal in this household. Old Man and Hikigaya are both gluttons. They both love food, but not as much as Komachi, something that sometimes pisses off Mom when Old Man dotes on Komachi instead of her.

Hikigaya is usually let off the hook as Mom is too busy chastising Old Man for spoiling their daughter. But of course, this only happened in the past. Now, Mom and Old Man are too busy working to have a proper meal at the dinner table and even too busy to chastise Hikigaya.

But not today. Today's a special day.

Today is the day they head over to the Miura's household to have some dinner and talk about whatever, via the invitation from Dr. Miura himself.

Mom and Old Man were up for this, mainly Old Man who accepted as soon as he heard 'Dinner'. Of course, with Hikigaya passed out when the invitation was accepted, Hikigaya learned of the dinner late. Only when Komachi told them when he was awake and in need of some entertainment in the form of his lovely PSVita, was when Komachi broke the news.

News, to him, that he considered bad.

 _"Why do we have to go?"_

 _"Your doctor invited us? He sed he wanted to talk to you or something, I dunno?"_

 _"Can't you give a better explanation? I mean, he just wants to talk to me? He's been doing that for the past week I've been holed up in here. Can't stop talking about his daughter or whatever"_

Komachi had perked up when she heard of this daughter, _"Oh! Yeah, yeah! He, uh, he sed something about wanting to introduce you to his daughter? Apparently, you two go to the same school or whatever?"_ Almost gleefully, _"_ _ **You know**_ _... this may be a chance for you to get a girlfriend"_

Almost scoffing, _"Yeah, I don't think so Komachi. I don't know this person"_

 _"Yet"_ Komachi handing him his PSVita, _"Or is it that you actually_ _ **do**_ _like guys, hm?"_

 _"Absolutely not, my dear Komachi. I don't swing that way, how many times have I told you this?"_ Not enough times, apparently, " _Besides, Komachi, this isn't some fantasy, she probably won't even recognize my existence. Heck, I'm so sure I'm even willing to make a bet"_

Komachi rasing a brow, _"Oh yeah? What're willing to bet, my dear older brother"_ playfully towards the end.

 _"Hmm, how about if she talks to me, you get to keep my Vita plus all my games"_ He said.

 _"Deal!"_ Komachi without thinking, _"But what if she doesn't talk to you?"_

 _"Then,"_ Hikigaya looking up, _"you have quit pestering me about getting a girlfriend"_ Looking at Komachi, _"or a boyfriend. I don't swing that way… just to remind you"_

Komachi agreed, _"M'kay, sounds fine. Ooh, can't wait for that dinner. They must have some good food, you know how doctors are rich, yeah? They probably have like chefs or something cooking their food, or a nanny? Ooh! Maybe they live in a giant mansion or something? That'd be cool!"_ Komachi going on, with Hikigaya wondering when he even agreed to go to this dinner in the first place.

 _"I don't think I ever agreed to going… did I?"_

Fast forward about two weeks later and Hikigaya still doesn't know if he did or not. The only thing he knows is what he knows like Hanekawa always sez. But it's no use mulling over it now, as he's getting ready for the dinner at the Miura's.

He put on some red pants, bold huh, and a blue long sleeved shirt. Both of which Komachi got.

 _"I think they'll look good on you,"_ she said, handing him the clothes a day before, _"Besides, your current selection of clothes sucks. You need something other than a white tee and black shorts, loser"_

Komachi calling him a loser reminded him of his younger days when he was a loser. As much as he hates to admit, he very much was a giant loser. Kinda creepy, too. He'd often try to get a girl's number when the class was prompted to get to know each other. Always trying to go for the pretty girl, who'd end up giving him their number, most likely out of pity and or embarrassment for him or maybe because she felt small serial killer vibes from him, and never reply to the constant texts he sent their way.

Not that he usually dwells on this stuff anymore. And when he does, he usually screams into his pillow while his body recoils in embarrassment all the while thinking if he had a time machine, he'd go back and kick his younger self in his balls or whip him with a pair of jumper cables like his dad.

A voice came from downstairs, it was Komachi. "Onni-chan? Almost done? We need to leave in a couple of minutes"

"I'll be down there" Hikigaya answered.

Checking to see if he had his phone and wallet in his pocket, he took one final look in the mirror. His hair was its usual messy self, "Eh, whatever"

Opening the door, he found Komachi leaning on a wall, "Sup".

"Hey, you done?" She asked.

"Yeah," Hikigaya walking to the stairs, "You look nice in that dress"

"Thanks, Onni-Chan! Now only if you were like this with girls, then maybe you'd have a gf by now" Walking down the stairs with her brother, "Or-

"No, don't say it. Don't say the b word" Waving her off, "But, yeah, whatever you say Komachi" He ended up standing next to his Old Man who was looking at his toes.

"Hey," Old Man patting his son's shoulder, "Looking good there son. Almost as good as your Old Man"

"Thanks"

"Say," Old Man started, "Excited for this?"

"Guess so?" Hikigaya shrugged, "I dunno. I mean, I'm all for free food, but I'm not one for socializing"

"Yeah, me too" Old Man with a thumbs up.

At this point, Mom came over and asked if everyone was ready. Everyone was, good. Extending a hand for everyone to pass, Mom waited until everyone was out the door. Locking the door behind her, she got in the passenger seat.

"You look great, by the way" Old Man said to his wife.

"Thank you dear, you're not too shabby yourself"

"Good enough for me" Old Man starting the car, "Everyone buckled in?"

With nods throughout, Old Man began to drive to the Miura's place of residence.

* * *

 **Reviews and whatever:**

 **Advert of Time: PM'd ya and talked with ya.**

 **wildarms13: Thanks! Hopefully you and others wont mind the visit being broken up into parts. Enjoy.**

 **Mr. Self-Deprecation: Yes?**

 **Lolsebca: Casual yet handsome, eh? Thanks!**

 **AK-103: I'll try to update on a more regular basis. Enjoy**

 **Flash Falcon: Which story? You're the second person to say that, but I don't know what story either of you are talking about. Anyhow, hope you enjoy these two chapters.**

 **hikigaya: Yep. Her pops a cool dude. Thanks**

 **s Murd3rf4c3: Here ya go :)**


	6. Not much of a talker, huh?

**A/N: Short and a bit boring, I apologize. This takes place on Hikigaya's first day of class. So before Miura personally invited Hikigaya. Next chapter will be 'The Dinner'. EDIT: Forgot to mention, this will be broken up in parts, too. In chapter four, Miura talked about how Hikigaya and Hiratsuka-sensei were acting all iffy up front when Hikigaya was being introduced. In the next part of this event, you'll see what caused the two to act all weird. Let's just say some accidental groping happened.**

* * *

Not much of a talker, huh?

It's usually when driving that one feels content with life. Usually. Of course, that's only if you're driving down a country road, a beautiful scene on the side and the wind going through your hair through a crack in the window. Music playing your favorite tunes.

You don't feel very content when you're in the middle of traffic late for work. Which is what most people are in right now. Morning drowsiness offset by caffeine fills the eyes of tired men and women making their usual commute to work.

Luckily, Hiratsuka Shizuka isn't one of these forgettable faces. Right now, she's sitting in the teacher's office, doing the usual grading of papers. A pack of cigarettes on top of her desk next to a stack of papers.

She sighs, "Lots of papers to grade today"

Putting her pen down she rubbed her eyes. Sighing again, she grabbed for her cigarettes and stood up from her seat.

"Going on a smoke break?" Asked a fellow teacher.

"Yep" Hiratsuka stretching, "Gonna head outside"

"You know," The teacher started, "cigarettes are bad for you"

"Yea, I know. Can't help it, I guess?"

"That so? Maybe you should fine something other than smoking to destress?" The teacher asked

"Maybe. I've been meaning to quit" Putting the pack inside her lab coat, "Anyways, I'll be back in a few"

The teacher nodded and went back to grading her student's work. Hiratsuka went out the door. Walking down the hall she listened to her shoes making noise against the floor. _Click, clack, click, clack._

After some more clicking and clacking, she ended up outside near some steps under some stairs. A place, she noticed, that was rarely occupied. A vending machine down the hall made for convenient drinks and snacks.

Getting her pack out of her lab coat, she took out a lone cigarette. A lighter appeared in her hand and she lit the cigarette, taking in a big puff and blowing out a small cloud of smoke.

She sighed in content. _I should really stop smoking_ , she thought.

Looking out into the tennis field, she spotted one of her students. A feminine boy named Totsuka. Smart kid. Thought he was a she at first, embarrassed when she figured it out. Totsuka noticed Hiratsuka and waved at her. She waved back as he went back to practicing.

With Totsuka on her mind (not like that) she thought of her students. A lively class. Full of great kids. Pretty smart, most of them.

"Wait a sec," Puffing out some smoke, "Don't I have a new student today?"

Thinking back to an email she received form the Vice Principal a few days ago, she remembered the student's name. Hikigaya Hachiman.

"Yeah, heard of him"

Got in an accident or whatever. Saved a dog?

Puffing out one last time, she dropped the cigarette and squished it with the toe of her shoe. Taking in one last view of the tennis courts, she walked back and to the vending machine.

MAX COFFEE, she ordered. Opening the can, she took a sip. _Sweet, too sweet_ , she thought. Taking another sip, she walked back to the teacher's office. Opening the door, she was greeted to the sight of her fellow coworker talking to a slouched figure.

"Oh! Shizuka. Um, here's a student of yours? Hikigaya? Today's his first day" The teacher looked over the figure's shoulder.

"Hikigaya" She said, "Right… Uh, well, I'll take care of this. Thank you" A sweet smile

The teacher blushed a bit, "Of course," She smiled at the figure in front of her, "Shi-er, Hiratsuka will help you now"

Hiratsuka saw the figure nod. Turning around, the figure releaved himself to Hiratsuka. _So that's what he looks like,_ she thought.

"Hello" She extended a hand, "I'm Hiratuska Shizuka, Hiratsuka-sensei is fine. Nice to meet you"

"Hikigaya Hachiman," He said, shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you as well"

The two continued to shake hands for a few more seconds. Hiratuska noticed how cold his hand is and Hikigaya noticed how warm and soft her hand is. A few more awkward seconds later, they released their entwined fingers.

With a cough to clear the air, Hiratsuka said, "So! Uh, how are you?"

"Okay" He said.

"Yeah? How about I take you to the classroom? Oh, I'm you Homeroom and English teacher, by the way." She walked to the door, Hikigaya followed.

"I know"

Hiratsuka and Hikigaya ended outside of the classroom door. Along the way, Hiratsuka question Hikigaya to get to know him better. To Hikigaya, it was like an interrogation. Hiratsuka noticed how he wasn't much of a talker, _"Not much of a talker, huh?"_ she asked. _"Nope"_ , he answered.

Nothing else was really said and an awkward silence filled the air.

Outside the door, Hiratsuka said, "Here's your class. You're a bit early, so you can either sit inside somewhere or maybe walk around school? There are a few vending machines and some places to relax. You can do what you want, just make sure to make it back here in time. In about half an hour, ok?"

"Ok"

Right. Hiratsuka nodded and left Hikigaya to his own devices. Walking back to the teacher's office she couldn't help but think of Hikigaya's peculiar demenor.

Quiet and somewhat brooding. A slouched back that fit his overall appearance. What stood out to her, however, were his eyes.

 _They looked dead_ , she thought.

Almost like a dead fish.


End file.
